Kasih Tak Sampai
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Kisah tentang masa lalu Saibara dan Ellen. Maaf, gak bisa buat summary --"


Hoho~ saya publish fic baru lagi, padalah yang lama masih belum selesai --"

**Kasih Tak Sampai**

**Pair : SaibaraXEllen 'SaiLen'. **mungkin?

**Genre : Drama/Friendship. **Saya bingung nentuinnya --" Apa ada yang mau ngasih ide? Abis gak ada genre 'Gaje' sih =3= *digebuk admin FFn*

**Rate: T**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume.** Kalo HM punya saya, mana mungkin saya buat fanfic.

**Warning : OC, (**sangat**) OOC** apa lagi Saibara dan Ellen --"**,** **GAJE, ABAL, ANCUR, ANEH.**

**

* * *

Ket **: Karena saya tidak tau nama Kakek Jack, Istri Saibara, Suami Ellen dan Ayah Jeff, jadi saya kasih nama mereka. Apa ini termasuk OC?

Kakek Jack = Sain

Calon Istri Saibara = Florina

Calon Suami Ellen = Kent

Ayah Jeff = Franz

Selamat membaca Fic saya ^O^

* * *

**Kasih tak sampai**

Awal musim semi di Mineral Town, bunga-bunga_ moondrop_ mulai bermekaran menghiasi jalanan kota. Seorang gadis berlari dengan riang ke arah toko pandai besi. Angin pun membelai lembut rambutnya yang coklat panjang. Dia memakai _dress_ panjang berwarna biru muda dengan pita putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Saibara," panggil gadis itu kepada seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang menempah besi.

"Ellen, ada apa?" pemuda berambut oranye pendek yang bernama Saibara itu, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ellen.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menjadi bidan," kata Ellen sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Kau sudah punya tujuanmu," kata Saibara yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Prang! Prang! Bunyi hantaman besi mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Em… Sain tidak datang ke sini?" tanya Ellen sambil mencari temannya yang lain.

"Mencariku yah?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Ellen.

"Kya!" gadis itu terkejut.

"Hahahahaha…" seorang pemuda berambut coklat tertawa. Pemuda itu bernama Sain, anak dari pemilik perternakan di Mineral Town. Mereka bertiga tumbuh dan berkembang bersama-sama.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu yang seperti anak-anak itu, Sain," kata Saibara.

"Maaf, maaf," kata pemuda itu sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung." kata Ellen sambil memegang dadanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ucap Sain. "Saibara, bagaimana cangkulku? Apa sudah kauperbaiki?" lanjutnya sambil mendekat ke arah Saibara yang sedang menempah besi.

Saibara berhenti menempah, dan dia segera mengambil sebuah cangkul. "Ini ambil dan cepat pergi," Saibara memberikan sebuah cangkul kepada Sain.

"Kau, mengusirku?" tanya Sain dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Hah?" Saibara heran.

"Kau, mengusirku untuk berduaan dengan Ellen 'kan?" tanya Sain sambil tersenyum usil. Mendengar ucapan temannya, wajah Saibara dan Ellen pun memerah.

"SAIN!" teriak Saibara dan Ellen dengan wajah memerah.

"Ha..ha..ha.." pemuda itu tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Ellen sambil keluar dari rumah Saibara.

Persahabatan mereka terjalin sejak mereka masih kecil. Walaupun berbeda karakter, persahabatan mereka sangatlah kuat. Namun perasaan lain mulai tumbuh di hati Saibara kepada Ellen. Dia menyukai gadis berambut coklat itu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu karena dia takut kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Saibara sambil menempah besi.

"Kau, suka pada Ellen 'kan?" kata Sain pada Saibara. Saibara diam mendengar perkataan Sain. "Jangan ditutupi, aku tahu kau menyukainya," lanjut Sain.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Saibara, kurasa kau yang paling tahu sifatku kan? Ada saatnya di mana aku serius dan bercanda," Jawab Sain dengan tegas. Saibara hanya bisa memandang ke arah lain. Dia tidak berani memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, tidak mau menyesal 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak turuti kata hatimu?" Sain pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Semusim telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Saibara terus memikirkan perkataan Sain. Dia terus berpikir untuk mengatakan hal itu dan mungkin melamar Ellen. Sudah satu jam Saibara berdiri menatap sebuah _Blue Feather_ yang berada di etalase. "Saibara, bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam. Dia adalah Franz, pemilik supermarket yang ada di Mineral Town.

"Aku…" jawab Saibara penuh dengan keraguan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku…" Saibara kembali berpikir.

'_Kau tidak mau menyesal 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak turuti kata hatimu?' _kata-kata Sain kembali terngiang di telinga Saibara.

"Baiklah, aku beli," kata Saibara tegas. Dia segera memberi _Blue Feather_ dan segera berlari ke arah rumah Ellen.

Wajah Saibara tampak senang, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum dia sampai di rumah Ellen. Dia melihat Ellen memegang _Blue Feather_ dan di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam dan memakai kemeja putih. Wajah Ellen tampak bahagia bersama pria itu. _Blue Feather_ yang dipegang oleh Saibara terlepas, dan tertiup angin. Dia merasakan sakit yang terasa dalam menusuk hatinya. Matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"Saibara," sapa Ellen ramah.

"Hai, Ellen," jawab Saibara.

"Temanmu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kepada Ellen.

"Iya. Dia temanku sejak masih kecil. Namanya Saibara," jawab Ellen.

"Jadi, dia orang yang sering kau bicarakan?"

"Saibara, dia adalah Kent, calon suamiku," kata Ellen. Tentu saja Saibara sakit hati mendengar ucapan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun, "Saibara, hujan. Ayo, masuk ke dalam," kata Ellen.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan," ucap Saibara.

"Ya, sudah," Ellen dan Kent masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum pahit. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju ke arah langit yang mendung.

"Kau kurang beruntung yah?" Sain berjalan ke arah Saibara.

"Kau melihatnya?" Saibara mengalihkan pemandangannya Sain yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yah, secara tidak sengaja," kata Sain.

Air hujan terus menerus turun membasahi mereka. Suasana pun jadi hening.

"Kurasa, lebih baik aku minta maaf padamu, karena aku telah berbicara yang macam-macam," Sain memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah menyadarkanku," ucap Saibara.

Sain tersenyum pada Saibara, "Aku berharap semoga kau dapat bidadari yang turun dari langit dan datang ke toko pandai besimu." hiburnya.

"Jangan ngaco," kata Saibara dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ini, milikmu," Sain memberikan Blue Feather milik Saibara yang terjatuh dan terbawa angin.

"Percuma saja Sain, aku tidak tahu apa gunanya benda ini sekarang," Saibara tertunduk lesu.

"Nanti juga berguna kok. Gunanya untuk melamar bidadari yang akan datang nanti," jawab Sain sambil tersenyum jail.

"Senang sekali kau menggangguku," kata Saibara.

"Hahahaha," Sain tertawa.

"Awas kau, SAIN!" Saibara segera mengejar Sain yang berlari. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu, Saibara perlahan-lahan merelakan Ellen. Sekarang dia fokus terhadap apa yang dia kerjakan. "Maaf," seorang gadis berambut hitam membuka pintu pandai besi. Pandangan Saibara teralih pada gadis itu. Dia terpukau dengan paras cantik gadis itu. Mata birunya yang memukau, rambut hitam yang indah.

"_Aku berharap semoga kau dapat bidadari yang turun dari langit dan datang ke toko pandai besimu," _kata-kata Sain kembali terngiang di pikiran Saibara.

"Hei," lanjut gadis itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Saibara yang diam tanpa kata.

"A-Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Saibara dengan gugup.

'Sain ternyata benar. Ada bidadari yang datang ke tokoku,' pikir Saibara sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**See you next time…**

Ending tergaje yang pernah ada. --"**  
**

Nyadar gak? Di Fic ini Saibara agak mirip sama Gray, Ellen agak mirip sama Elli, dan Sain mirip seperti Jack. Jangan salah kan saya. Abis mereka agak mirip sih =3= *digebukin sefandom*

Agh! Lagi-lagi saya buat Junk Fic DX.

Maaf, kalo alurnya kecepetan ma deskipsinya kurang. Maaf, kalo mirip sinetron di TV. Maaf kalo mengganggu pemandangan. Maaf kalo gak jelas, dan maaf kalo menganut 3A+G (Abal, Aneh, Ancur + Gaje) . Maaf m(_'_)m

Kalau fic ini mengganggu pemandangan, beritahu saya dengan senang hati akan saya delete… ^^

Saya tahu fic saya banyak kekurangannya karena itu kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima~~ ^0^

*sudah diedit


End file.
